


Back to the Forest

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaZabu Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Zabuza couldn't believe he was doing this.But here he was, back in the Forest. The forest every Kiri child was warned against. For only the rare few ever came back and when they did they’d be out of their minds and missing pieces. Left behind as sacrifices.But he has to do this.





	Back to the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation for my [COMIC](https://uintuva.tumblr.com/post/175445770567/uzushi0-title-trough-the-forest). (NSFW warning for it)

Kakashi lifted his head from the steaming tea, he couldn’t help the twitch his ears gave as it felt like a stone was lifted from his heart as he was relayed who the intruder among his land was.

 

“He did come back,” Kakashi’s cheeks stretched into a sweet smile. Eyes glittering in happiness.

 

“I suppose I should go welcome him, wouldn't do for him to get lost.”

 

***

 

Zabuza couldn't believe he was doing this.

 

But here he was, back in the  _ Forest _ . The forest every Kiri child was warned against. For only the rare few ever came back and when they did they’d be out of their minds and missing pieces. Left behind as sacrifices.

 

The results were always horrifying.

 

Zabuza doubts he’s gonna be as lucky the second time as to get away with only amazing night to remember.

 

But he has to do this.

 

They are getting desperate. Mei is hard pressed to keep her support much longer with nothing happening and outside mercenary work is too slow going. The pay normally not great and work rare. She needs resources and she needs them now.

 

So here he is. Walking the forest, treading carefully and watching his surrounding with near neurotic intensity. The forest is far too big and quiet for his comfort. The tree trunks several times wider than he is, reaching so high Zabuza can’t really see the sky.

 

This Forest is the only one of it's kind as far as Zabuza is aware.

 

“You did come back~!” came an excited whisper right next to his ear, startling Zabuza from his thoughts.

 

Tensing, he hadn't sensed anyone approaching, his hand reached for Kubikiribocho, but stopped short when he recognizes the voice.

 

“White Wolf-,” Zabuza starts, only to get interrupted.

 

“I think I told you it’s Kakashi,” the wolf says as he circles to face Zabuza, a wide smile on his face.

 

Zabuza lets out a shuddering breath as a cold hand reaches to caress his face. The touch so very gentle and exploratory. Like he has hard time believing Zabuza is really there. And Kakashi’s expression, while smiling, seems melancholy.

 

It seems all so sad. Like the thought of simply seeing Zabuza was a dream unreachable. Zabuza can’t do anything for the painful squeeze on his heart. He hadn’t really came here to see the Wolf.

 

The Wolf,  _ Kakashi _ , reaches to bring Zabuza’s face closer, both hands now resting gently on Zabuza’s cheeks, he whispers, voice so _ full _ of  _ wonder _ it hurts.

 

“You  _ really _ came back.”

 

Unable to help himself Zabuza lifts his arms to hug Kakashi closer, squeezing his sides like he is anchoring himself into the moment. He lays a small,  _ tender _ , kiss against Kakashi’s soft lips.

 

“I did,” Zabuza sayes, resting his head against the exposed pale neck, breathing deep “I did.”

 

He feels like a liar.

 

***

 

As Zabuza leans back on the wooden porch to look at the menacing forest, glowing so green it hurts, he allows the breeze to cool his heated body. He is glad he left Haku to the next town over. Unsure he’d be able to take another round of polite needling.

 

He thinks about how to approach the reason he was here. He feels a bit cheap to have allowed the previous actions to run their course before breaching the subject, but...he let out a heavy breath,  _ too late to regret now. _

 

_ And,  _ he thinks,  _ it was just as wonderful as last time.  _

 

“What was that heavy sigh? Don’t tell me you’re having regrets already?” came Kakashi’s teasing voice as he lowered the tea tray next to Zabuza and sat himself down, his bushy tail swinging gently from side to side.

 

Seeing the disheveled state of that _wagging_ appendage got Zabuza’s mind little side tracked. The images of pulling that limb, getting all kinds of pretty noises, the _sweltering_ _heat surrounding-_

 

Zabuza was, thankfully, broken from his memories by a steaming cup of tea under his nose. 

 

“Are you not going to drink?” came the curious question of his  _ host.  _

 

Turning to look at those curious dark eyes watching him, Zabuza reached for the cup, staring sightlessly into it it’s steaming liquid. 

 

“I’m guessing you had some reason to come visit me?” Kakashi asks, gaze turning far into the horizon, Zabuza wonders what he is seeing.

 

Zabuza wishes he could deny it. Kakashi had been  _ so happy _ to see him and...he can't. It’s important and time sensitive. He should really just get to it. Just rip the senbon, so to speak.

 

“Yeah,” his throat felt choked up, it was hard to get the sounds out “I came to ask for help. Your help.”

 

Now it was Kakashi’s turn to sigh. Gaze lowered to his own cup. 

 

“I...There isn’t much I can help with but…” Kakashi turned toward Zabuza “I’d be willing to listen.”

 

Swallowing his nerves, Zabuza explained. He told about the imbalance in Kiri, about the blood purge and the resistance. How Mei was slowly losing political ground with nothing happening. And about what he’d done to help, how it wasn’t enough. How nothing was enough.

 

And Kakashi listened attentively.

 

“That is troubling…” Kakashi said from his spot leaning against Zabuza’s bare chest “But, there isn’t much I can help with…”

 

Kakashi buried his face tighter against Zabuza.

 

“This forest isn’t just my territory,” Kakashi explained, subdued “It is also my prison. And while I am in good terms with my guard, I can not leave the forest. And he does not have the key”

 

Zabuza sat frozen as Kakashi continued, hand moving on autopilot to gently caress the head resting against him. Playing gently with the fluffy ears

 

“I am not much help here I would think…” turning to look up at Zabuza, Kakashi added “I could always ask Tenzo if he would be willing to help. Would that work?”

 

While there were many things Zabuza would like to say, to ask, he ended up going with-

 

“Who is Tenzo?”

 

His answer was a smile.


End file.
